wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Orochimaru
Orochimaru is one of Konohagakure's legendary Sannin. With a life-ambition to learn all of the world's secrets, Orochimaru seeks immortality so that he might live all of the lives necessary to accomplish his task. After being caught red-handed performing unethical experiments on his fellow citizens for the sake of this immortality, Orochimaru defected from Konoha rather than be persecuted for his ambitions, and for many years sought the village's destruction in order to take revenge and demonstrate what he had learned. After several apparent deaths in the pursuit of his goals, Orochimaru realises his approach is flawed through Kabuto Yakushi, his former associate, and begins monitoring the choices and actions of his former apprentice, Sasuke Uchiha. Appearance Orochimaru was a tall man with extremely translucent-looking pale skin and straight waist-length black hair with the front strands falling to his shoulders. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth — a reference to his snake-like nature. Although he has taken on new bodies repeatedly, he has modified them each to resemble his original form, minus the height differences — transferring to Gen'yūmaru's body has reduced his height by 7.4 cm. He apparently used his Vanishing Facial Copy Technique on his original body so he can wear it over his hosts' faces as a mask. Orochimaru is sometimes seen sporting different attires. He usually wears plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings. He is seen wearing a black polo neck under it. As a young child, he wore long white robes with purple lining embroidered with black or yellow tomoe markings, tied with a purple ribbon forming a bow in the front, as well as white leggings and black open-toed shoes, and mesh top with a purple lining under it. During the Second Great Ninja War, he wore a blue Konohagakure forehead protector with a Konoha flak jacket underneath a flak jacket similar to that worn by the Anbu. He also wore blue sandals. During his time in Konoha, his casual wear usually consisted of a dark kimono shirt with violet lining over a mesh shirt, bandages that he uses as a sash, dark pants, and armour around his hips. On his left hand, he has an intricate tattoo that he uses to summon snakes. On one occasion, in which he proposed the request for Tsunade to heal his arms, he was seen wearing long purple robes with a loose pink vest, as well as a off-grey kimono with a polo neck in Zaku's flashback. On few occasions, for instance in Kimimaro's childhood flashbacks, Orochimaru is also seen wearing a pale yellowish furisode-style kimono, with a black polo neck underneath tied with a dark brown sash, and flat dark-coloured zōri sandals. Personality Orochimaru possesses a complex personality; however, more often than not, he was described as "twisted" by a large number of people, including Tsunade. Jiraiya speculated that the death of his parents while he was young, along with his horror for Tsunade losing Nawaki and later shedding tears when she lost Dan, implies that Orochimaru grew to disdain the fragility of human life and how it affected those still living, which led him to desire immortality. To that end, the primary purpose of Orochimaru's human experimentation is to test what modifications the human body can endure and harness a subject's unique abilities for himself. Once accomplishing this goal, Orochimaru had hoped to be worthy of the title of "ultimate being", unable to die and able to achieve his secondary goal to learn every ninja technique in the world, which would normally take many lifetimes to obtain. According to Sasuke, becoming cruel with any good he had as a member of Team Hiruzen gone, Orochimaru's agenda made him develop a god complex and valued himself while delighting in striking terror in his first impressions. Though causing conflict to ease his boredom, Orochimaru seems to have no interest in wars started by others Abilities Even amongst the Sannin, Orochimaru stood out as a genius ninja since childhood. His power was feared throughout the ninja world, earning the membership and attention of Akatsuki. During the Konoha Crush, the Third Hokage feared no shinobi in Konoha, himself included, could defeat Orochimaru, proven when he fought evenly with his former teacher. Even with his hands sealed, he still matched a drugged Jiraiya in Part I and Naruto's "Version 2" in Part II. Sasuke, who improved his skills under Orochimaru's guidance, openly attributed his defeat of Orochimaru to the Sannin's weakened body. Even Hashirama Senju, a God of Shinobi, praised Orochimaru's skills as a student under the Third Hokage. Chakra and Physical Prowess Orochimaru has extremely powerful chakra, strong enough to uproar dense surges of wind, crack stone when moulded, and even incite fear into his enemies with a single glare. He has also shown skilled chakra control, being able to perform less-complicated, but powerful techniques even after his hands were sealed for three years. Orochimaru can also quickly absorb chakra through physical contact, taking back all of his chakra from Kabuto instantly. Orochimaru is skilled in taijutsu, being able to effortlessly overpower Sasuke with his two-tomoe Sharingan. He also showed immense strength, being able to strike the ground with enough force to destroy part of a large tree, despite being a distance away. Even while under great physical pain, a single kick from him was strong enough to knock down a tree. Orochimaru also fought evenly with Jiraiya in hand-to-hand combat while both were handicapped. Snake Techniques Orochimaru's trademark trait is his affinity with snakes, in addition to impacting the appearance and composition of his true form, and granting him the ability to extend his limbs to abnormal lengths and to take on snake-like traits in battle, caused him to learn a number of snake-related abilities. His snake-related techniques have been referred to as Power of the White Snake. One such ability is being able to summon giant snakes to fight alongside him in battle, made possible by the summoning contract tattooed on his arm. This allows him to summon snakes within his vicinity, as opposed to having to place his hand on a surface. If need be, Orochimaru can morph into a giant snake, despite being slightly smaller in size to his larger ones. His signature summon was Manda, a colossal snake which was described as the largest in the world, with immense fighting capabilities. With Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, Orochimaru can instantly call forth snakes from his sleeves and mouth to attack his opponents in large numbers with venomous bites. He can use a stronger variation of this technique. His strongest technique is the Eight Branches Technique, which allows him to transform into an eight-headed, eight-tailed giant serpent bigger than the already colossal Manda, another reference to the Japanese myth. This was described as the ultimate snake-related technique, which turned the user into an immensely powerful "Dragon God". Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters